A different twist on burned
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: When Zoey awakes, she finds she defeated her ugly past for the last time.Zoey and the gang return to school in search of 'normal.'But when has her life ever been normal? when a mysterious girl named Brooke arrives... who can Zoey really trust?
1. Chapter 1

_Zoey_

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" I repeated to myself, pacing up and down the river's edge.

This could not be happening. Heath was… was… dead?

"Zo, come on. Kalona was just too fast. He knew I'd tell you. And he was right."

"But still – wait what? Tell me what? Heath?" I demanded, stopping in front of him, hand on my hips and looking at him through narrowed eyes. What had Heath heard that was so bad it had to result in… in… death?!

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I guess I did forget to tell you. Zo, I know you think Kalona can become good and all, but…" Heath began to talk, but when I held up my hand he stopped immediately.

"Heath, you should know that I will never, ever, EVER give in to Kalona! He k-k" I couldn't say it. I couldn't face the fact that Heath was gone.

"Killed me?" Heath offered, and I nodded weakly in response. "Well, Zo, I have to say I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, on with the story, would you like me to show you?" I could feel the question mark on my face but nodded anyway. Suddenly I was back where Heath had died, but I was standing behind a hedge, and I could see Kalona and Neferet arguing.

"_You call it pretense, I call it another point of view," Kalona was saying._

"_Which is why you can lie to her and still seem to be telling her the truth," Neferet snapped the words at him._

_Kalona shrugged. "Zoey wants the truth – so it is the truth that I give her."_

"_Selectively," Neferet said._

"_Of course. But do all mortals, vampyre, human or fledgling, not select their own truths?"_

"_Mortals. You say that as if you are so far removed from us."_

"_I am immortal, which makes me different. Even from you, though your Tsi Sglili powers are transforming you into something that is close to immortal."_

"_Yes, but Zoey isn't anything close to immortal. I still believe we should kill her."_

"_You are a bloodthirsty creature." Kalona laughed. "What would you do, cut off her head and impale her as you did the other two who got in your way?" _

These words stopped me. I froze, intent on hearing what was coming next. Neferet… Loren and Professor Nolan… killed… Neferet… Neferet killed Professor Nolan and Loren. Oh nuh uh!

"_Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't kill her the same way I did them. It would be too obvious. She could simply meet with an unfortunate accident when she visits Venice in the next day or so."_

"_No. We will not have to kill Zoey. Soon she will come to me willingly; I've planted all the seeds for that. All I need to do is to wait for them to bloom, and then her powers, which are vast even though she is mortal, will be at our disposal."_

Just as Neferet moved in towards Kalona, the scene in front of me blurred, and soon I was standing with a grim Heath, by the river's edge. I glanced over my shoulder at the hedge I had just seen. I knew my mouth was open and I was breathing heavily, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was utterly terrified.

"Zo?" I heard Heath say my name, and I turned my head towards him. I gulped down the last of my fears and got my emotions under control.

"Heath," As I said his name he smiled and I felt my stomach lurch. "This is horrible. I know that doesn't begin to explain it, but, well, yeah." I finished lamely.

"Hey, don't worry, I had a good life. Just as long as you remember me."

"Of course!" I said without hesitation. Just then a figure appeared before us.

"Nyx! What are you doing here?" I blurted. She laughed and smiled.

"Relax, child. I am here to congratulate Heath Luck." She turned to Heath and held out her hand for Heath. He glanced at me, and I saw that he could remember there was a weird handshake – but what? I began to frantically try to demonstrate what he had to do when Nyx turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, sorry Nyx. He doesn't know how to, uh, shake your hand properly," I babbled stupidly. Nyx laughed again and faced Heath but spoke only to me.

"My dear _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya,_ I am well aware of that. I am simply offering Heath a human handshake." I could feel my face redden. Heath grinned at her and shook her hand. Nyx stepped back so we were in a little circle. "Heath, I would like to give you my sincerest thanks. You have protected Zoey and never left her side. You were willing to die for her from day one." She held up a finger as she said "one."

It was obvious Heath didn't know what to say, so I spoke directly to Nyx.

"Uh, Nyx, if I may ask, why am I here? In the otherworld, I mean? Am I dead, too?" Nyx smiled graciously.

"Of course not, dear, but I thought it would be the least I could do to let you say goodbye to your friend properly before you return to your friends."

"Oh, thank you very much." And with that Nyx said "Blessed be," and without giving us a chance to respond, disappeared.

***

"Heath, I am so sorry! I knew I should have stopped you coming with us!" I fell to my knees in front of Heath, exactly where Nyx had appeared not more than five minutes ago.

"Don't be ridiculous, Zo. It was worth it, as long as you finally see that Kalona is evil." Heath took my elbow and pulled me up. "But now it's time for you to go back to you other friends. I'm pretty sure they'll be freaking out." He smiled at me sweetly.

"Heath, not meaning to question you, but do you actually have the power to do that?" Heath laughed at my question and I could feel I was red.

"Not exactly, but I can feel that your soul is ready to return to your body now. If I've learnt one thing from dying, it's that your soul will decide what happens. Just remember that I will always love you. If you ever want to see me again in your dreams, just say it." And with that everything began to fade to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two, a whole lot of crying in it!!! :P I'm still learning to get the hand of this website, since I'm new to it, but I'll get it eventually!!! …..**

_Stark_

It seemed like forever. All I could do was cry. Even when I had ran out of tears, my shoulders still shook and I gasped for air along with them. All the while I sat weeping, with Zoey's lifeless body in my arms. Aphrodite stood next to me, one hand on my shaking shoulder. Damien stood on the other side of me, obviously clutching Jack's hand. Erin and Shaunee were beside Darius, who was behind Aphrodite, silently crying.

"Stark, we have to move their… their bodies." Darius told me quietly. I just nodded stiffly once, gestured towards Heaths unmoving body and stood up, all the while holding Zoey's body close to my chest.

"We have to get her to the castle; they will be able to help her!" I said abruptly. I started running. No one tried to catch up with me; they just let me take her. When I was about half way back to the castle, and the others were out of view, I dropped to my knees and began to cry again.

_Zoey_

I could hear him crying, and it hurt my heart. I wished I could open my eyes and comfort him, but for some reason I couldn't. I was stuck in endless black. Heath had told me that my soul was ready, but couldn't it hurry up?

Just as I thought this, I could feel my body again. I could feel the pain in my eyes from the wind rushing against them, and I knew I needed to blink. As I did so, Starks weeping stopped, and he looked at me, hope clear in his eyes. I smiled at him, trying to be enthusiastic. The others were now appearing behind Stark, carrying Heath's body. It was obvious they couldn't see that I was awake, and what Aphrodite said startled me greatly.

"Hey, Stark, I know that you're really upset, but we need to get them back to the castle infirmary."

Starks smiling face was turned away from them, and glistened with new, happy tears. He looked over his shoulder at the others and widened his grin.

"That's it Stark!" Shaunee started,

"You are so annoying! First you constantly weep for, like, ever," Erin continued,

"And now you're smiling?!" Shaunee finished.

I sat up in Starks lap and looked over at Erin and Shaunee, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Zoey!" Erin yelled,

"You're awake!" The Twins raced over to me immediately, and smiling through their tears, hugged me hard. Darius came over the hill, carrying Heath's body. When he saw me, he smiled widely, but stopped in his footsteps. I knew it was because he was holding Heath, so I called out to him,

"It's okay, Darius, you can come up. I visited Heath in the otherworld." The question mark on his face was obvious, but he came up to me and tried, unsuccessfully, to bow.

"Zoey! Your marks!" Erin squeaked.

"What about my marks?" I asked, as I looked down at my palms to check they were there. Yep, all normal. What was she talking about?

"When you were… um…" Erin tried,

"When you weren't in your 'shell,' your marks were all gone, and your crescent wasn't even coloured in!" Shaunee explained carefully.

"No way," I said, "Oh well, as long as they're back!"

Damien and Jack were just coming into view, and were clutching each other's hands, crying heard. When they saw my tattooed face, Jacks face lit up, and they both came sprinting over.

"I can't believe you're okay!" Damien exclaimed as he bounded over to us. Jack and he both hugged me tight, then stood back and smiled at each other.

"Okay, well, as much as I would personally like to stay in this moment forever, I really think we should go back to the castle!" Aphrodite repeated, gesturing to the castle with her hands.

"I agree, Aphrodite. Stark?" I said, looking back at Stark. He was still smiling, but his face was now dry of tears. I grinned back at him, and he helped me up. Then I remembered why this all had happened, and my smile fled my face immediately. "What happened to Kalona?" I asked nervously.

"Huh?" Erin said, "Oh right, _Kalona_! He fled after you attacked him. He flew into the water, and then kinda disintegrated. We didn't see him again, and we were there for a _long_ time! Stark cries forever when he's upset!" I looked at Stark and saw his face redden. I smiled at him thoughtfully.

"Okay then, well we should get going." I took Starks hand and we started across the grass clearing. As we passed the boat dock, I glanced nervously across it. Nothing. Huh. I looked up at Stark, and, knowing through the Warrior's Bond I was nervous, he looked down to me and grinned enthusiastically. I nodded back at him and pulled open the huge glass doors connecting the clearing to the castle's foyer.

As we entered, we were greeted once again with the administrator, Joleen.

"Welcome back, Zoey Redbird!" She greeted me sweetly, and nodded at all of my friends. "The High Council was just looking for you; they are requesting your presence once again." She gestured towards the doors on her right. I smiled and nodded, and made my way towards the entrance.

As we approached it, Stark bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Zoey, you'll do fine. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He held the door open for me, and with that I walked into the most terrifying experience of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I was EXREMELY bored, seeing that NO ONE in my house has woken up yet from a nice, peaceful sleep that I'm about to go end. Mwahahaha!! So yeah I uploaded this one, too. Just so you all know, I am completely on team Stark! So there won't be any real lurving with Erik/Zoey unless I change my mind later. Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone except for Natalia, Joleen, Brooke and Lissarillia (you'll have to wait to find out who they are!)**_

_Stark_

I could feel her nerves. She was frightened that they would not believe her. She worried me greatly. The High Council was very intimidating as we made our way, weaving through desks and chairs, to the centre of the room. Zoey sat down, and I sat beside her. I squeezed her hand and looked behind me. Jack and Damien were sitting next to each other, and Aphrodite was beside Darius. Erin and Shaunee were reading through a list of essentials that was left on their desks. I saw them gasp as they read one of the rules, then giggle into their palms childishly.

"May we all rise!" Duantia demanded smoothly when all of the members of the council had been seated. Zoey and I stood up, and the others did, too. It was obvious Duantia was expecting to see Kalona and Neferet enter, because when it was only a tear streaked, distraught Neferet, she looked highly confused. "Neferet, whatever is the matter?!" She asked briskly.

What Neferet said next not only shocked Zoey, but the whole roomful of people.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Neferet gasped for air between big sobs. "K-Kalona... I'm so sorry!"

"Neferet!" Duantia yelled, aggravated at Neferets behavior. Neferet took three long, deep breaths and continued.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Kalona, he got to me. Even before he rose, he was visiting me in my dreams, even in my mind when I was fully awake! It was like he was controlling me! He got to me so badly that I actually thought I was Nyx incarnate, and that he was Erebus. He isn't, and I am so, so, so sorry!" She collapsed onto the floor on her knees, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zoey rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"Duantia, may I speak?" A lady who I recognized as Natalia asked politely.

Duantia sighed but agreed. "You may, Natalia."

"Thank you," Natalia said, and then turned to Neferet. "Neferet, what _is_ going on? First you say the figure who claims to be Erebus come to Earth _is_ Erebus, and also you convince us you are Nyx incarnate!" Neferet nodded shamefully. "But now," Natalia continued, "you are saying you are wrong, that Erebus Come To earth is just a fallen angel?"

Neferet met mine and Zoey's gaze, and then turned back to Natalia. "I am."

Duantia looked at Neferet expectantly, "Well? Continue."

"Kalona is not Erebus. Like Zoey Redbird," Neferet gestured over to us, and Zoey nodded once in response, "told us before, he is an evil immortal fallen Angel. But you see, I turned my back on Nyx's ways when Kalona began to enter my dreams. He would tell me I was Nyx incarnate, and that together we could get the ultimate power. He basically hypnotized me, up to the point where I really thought that I was Nyx incarnate. The spell only broke just then, when Zoey and her friends banished Kalona. Again." Neferet finished her speech, got up, and then bowed respectfully to Zoey.

I could feel her emotions of surprise, suspicion and curiosity. Then she spoke, sounding more High Priestess like than ever before.

"We did not banish Kalona, Neferet. We do not know where he is, who he is with or what he is planning, but we do suspect it is not good. As much as I would like to believe Neferet and her story of Kalona's hypnotism, I find it difficult." Neferet looked at Duantia and the High Council, and then slowly walked over to our table.

"Please believe me, Zoey. I'll help you destroy Kalona, I will!" She begged, hands together and new tears filling her eyes.

_Zoey_

Ugh. My life is so confusing!

Now Neferet is on our side, we have all the aspects we need to defeat Kalona. The five elements, healing power, and numbers. I'm not exactly sure whether my connections with Ay-a will help me or not, but I'm positive that I will never, ever go to Kalona's side now. I can't believe I ever started to think I could change him. He's not anything like Stevie Rae, or even Stark, for that matter.

We've been here for a whole two more weeks, and we haven't seen or heard from Kalona. We all thought this was a good thing, until Aphrodite mentioned that he might just be planning something even bigger than before. Jeesh!

* * *

"_Zoey?!_" I woke up to Stark's worried face. We were together in the double bed the High council had given me. So far, Kalona hadn't entered my dreams once, since I had been sleeping with Stark. Well, that's good, I suppose.

"Stark? What's wrong?" I asked nervously. I didn't like seeing him like this one bit.

"It's Stevie Rae… She-she…" He trailed off, not wanting to tell me the rest. My emotions were already on overload, and I knew he could feel it.

"What, Stark, what?" I asked urgently.

"She got trapped in the sun by the other red fledglings, the bad ones. She has serious injuries, Zoey. She's at the castle with us now in the infirmary but Darius said…" He bit his lip, his eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't move, though. I couldn't stand all of this. My eyes were dry, and so was my face. And with that, I fainted.

**Okay that's the chapter! And If possible, I really need another character, but I can't think of any affinities or names!!! If you have any, please tell!!! (p.s I will give all of the credit to you…)**

**Name:**

**Vampyre name (if available):**

**Affinity(s):**

**Good/evil:**

**Human, fledgling, vampyre or other (please specify):**

**If fledgling, are they newly marked?**

**Hobbies/likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Roommate (if available):**

**Do you give me permission to change anything to something I find more suitable?**

**Okay by answering yes to the last one you hav a butt-load more chance I'll choose yours.. : P **

**In the next chapter, we face Stevie Rae's problems, and a little oops-i-just-walked-in-on-you-two-kissing situation….. : P**

**~Nyx's special fledgling~ xxxxx luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay now this is a freakishly long chapter, so yeah. It holds a huge surprise involving Aphrodite, and the gang gets set to go home to Tulsa, but not before Stevie Rae ticks off Stark and Zoey!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone except those of whom I created myself. A.K.A Lissarillia, Joleen, Natalia and Brooke. **_

_Stevie Rae_

It hurts so badly! I can't believe Nicole did this. Z was right; I shouldn't have even tried to help them.

"Stevie Rae would you just tell us where it hurts?" Dallas insisted, kneeling beside Stevie Rae's bed. Ever since Darius had found out and demanded I come to the castle, Dallas had been pestering me. Gosh, for a dude, he could sure be annoying.

"You know, ya'll need to relax. I'll be fine! Just some minor burns. So what?!"

"Uh, okay. Firstly, they're second degree burns. And Secondly, they're second degree burns on top of first degree burns!" Dallas told me, obviously frustrated.

"Same thing, Dallas."

"No, it's not!" Dallas grunted out of frustration and left the room. I sighed, which hurt, and had a sip of the glass of cold water. Just then, Aphrodite and Darius came in. I smiled at them, and they grinned back.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Darius asked thoughtfully,

"Great, actually! I should be out in no time!" I said enthusiastically, glancing around the disgusting castle infirmary. Ew!

"Ah, now Stevie Rae, you have to wait until you are actually better. I know that Zoey and Stark are very worried about you." He paused, "Well, Stark is. We haven't told Zoey yet, I don't think."

I gasped and narrowed my eyes at Darius. "How can you not have told Zoey?!" I hissed at him sourly. I needed to see Z straight away. I jumped off the bed quickly, and used my super Vamp skills when Darius lunged himself at me. I ran down the hallway at an inhuman speed, and through the door connecting into the girls' part of the castle. I threw open the door to Z's room, and I instantly stopped in my footsteps.

Both sitting on the end of the bed, Z and Stark were in the middle of a passionate kiss. I started to back away to leave them in peace – they obviously didn't hear me enter – but as I was turning around, I ran straight into the side of the door. Ah crap.

I turned slowly around to see Z gawking at me, and Stark rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey!" I said nervously, waving at the once.

"Stevie Rae, what the hell are you doing here?" Zoey hissed at me.

"Hey Zoey it's okay! We've seen Stevie Rae and Dallas before!" Stark told her.

"Wait WHAT?" I yelled. What were they talking about? I had only ever kissed Dallas in the dark! No one had seen us! At least not that I knew of…

Z took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, when we were just wondering around the hall last week, just after you arrived for the first time, and before you left and then came back again, we walked past your room and saw you and Dallas. We left straight away, promise! Oh yeah, and why was it pitch black in there?"

"Uh, Z, why didn't you tell me?" I asked skeptically. Then I thought of how annoyed Dallas was when he left. I was gonna have to make it up to him later…

"_Stevie Rae!_"

"Wha- huh?" I asked, totally confused after my internal blabbing.

Z smiled at me, "Were you day dreaming?"

"Kind of, I guess," I told her truthfully, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh yeah, hey Stevie Rae, how're the burns?" I looked at Zoey. She didn't seem fazed at all. Did someone tell her? Stark followed my gaze and nodded at me once. So they had.

"Well, they're getting better. But as Dallas pointed out before, they're second degree burns on top of first degree burns, so it's pretty bad." I explained. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys alone, to finish whatever you started doing!" And with that, I left the room, giggling like a little girl into my palm.

_Aphrodite_

Zoey reached over the cafeteria table, and snatched my phone in one swift movement.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, _ohmigod!_" Zoey quickly showed Erin and Shaunee what was on the screen, and they instantly started bobbing up and down in their seats.

"It's not that cool!" I insisted, trying, unsuccessfully, to get my phone back. I threw my hand out and got hold of my phone. Zoey narrowed her eyes at me, frowned and focused on my hand. No way.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed at her menacingly. Sure enough, I soon felt a horrible burning in my hand. With a little yelp, I let go of the phone and flung my hand back to cradle it. "I can't believe you just used your affinity to get my phone off me! That's a new low!" I growled.

When I finally got my phone back, I had forgotten why they stole it in the first place.

I glanced at the screen. Huh. "It's only a service message!" I said, totally confused.

"Aphrodite!" Erin wailed,

"Read it!" Shaunee insisted.

I read the screen, and I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth flap open. No way.

"THE BIG BANG IS COMING TO VENICE!" I screamed. The Big Bang was pretty much the most popular band of the twenty-first century. Zoey, Erin and Shaunee bobbed their heads in a nod excitedly.

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed, "They're going a little North from here, but it's only about a half-hours drive. It'll be awesome!" She paused, and then continued sadly, "But we can't go."

"WHAT?!" Erin yelled,

"We have to go!" I screamed. Glancing at Shaunee, I saw her frown at me. Oops, I had taken Shaunee's line of Twin-ness.

"I'm sorry guys, but we return to Tulsa in only one week! They're coming the day after we leave, and it's important we get back. We were only staying here because Neferet and Duantia convinced us it was better to be here in case Kalona returned. But if he doesn't come back in the next week, we're heading back to Tulsa with Neferet, the guys, and I'm pretty sure Duantia and Natalia are coming too, just in case anything happens." Zoey explained.

"Well, you have me. I'd rather get back home, I suppose." Then I stopped short, and immediately felt like bursting into tears. What if I wasn't allowed to stay there, because I was only a human now? It was like Zoey had read my mind, because she told me,

"Oh, yeah, Aphrodite, I've spoken to Neferet. You can stay at the House of Night; you'll have a permanent job at the school!"

"Oh, dear Nyx, thank you!" I cried happily. Zoey smiled at me and continued.

"However, Aphrodite, I have a plan. Follow me, Erin, Shaunee, we'll see you later!" Zoey stood up, wiped her plate clean into the bin, and sauntered out of the room, without waiting for me.

"What a High Priestess," I muttered under my breath as I scraped my plate.

I left the cafeteria, and met Zoey under the big tree near the clearing.

"Okay, Aphrodite, just follow my lead. Sit cross-legged there," Zoey motioned to a spot under the tree, and without question I placed myself there. Zoey grabbed a white candle and held it up. With her mind, she instantly set it alit. With a smile, she placed it in front of me. She started talking smoothly.

_Dear Nyx,_

_We have asked a lot of favors from you lately,_

_But we are in need of one last one._

_I ask that you understand,_

_The difference between our needs and wants,_

_But please consider what we have to ask…_

Zoey spoke to Nyx easily, as if she wasn't our faithful goddess, but a friend that she needed a favor from. Suddenly a figure started to appear beside Zoey. She followed my gaze, and laid eyes on a beautiful Nyx. She had her long dark hair pinned up into a graceful bun, and she was wearing a long, flowing white gown with glitter sequins pinned to the side and three quarter sleeves.

Zoey gasped in surprise, but bowed respectfully, fist over heart. "Nyx," she started, but was silenced when Nyx held up one finger to her.

When Nyx spoke, it was in a voice as smooth as velvet.

"My dear children, I know what it is you ask me here for, and I shall answer you now."

I saw Zoey's face, and knew she needed to talk. With my eyes, I tried to divert Nyx's gaze from me to Zoey. She picked up on what I was trying to do, and faced Zoey. She smiled kindly.

"You may speak, my darling Zoeybird."

"Thank you, Nyx. If I may, I'd just like to inform you that Aphrodite doesn't know what I was going to ask you for, so could I just explain?"

"Of course, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I was not aware of this!" Zoey nodded to Nyx and turned to face me.

"I'll keep this short, Aphrodite. I was going to ask Nyx to re-mark you." I gasped and covered my open mouth with my palm. No way was Nyx ever going to do that!

"And my answer," Nyx started, _No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to hear myself be rejected! _I screamed inside my head. "My answer is yes, Aphrodite. I am extremely proud of you. You will always be my daughter. I apologize for you having to start as a new third-former, though. I have also added to your affinity. Not only do you see tragedies, but also victories. Congratulations."

No way. This was literally the happiest day of my life. A beaming Zoey helped me up and Nyx kissed my forehead. I grinned at her like an utter idiot, and with that we bowed to her, and she disappeared. Zoey picked up the candle, blew it out and turned to face me, then repeated what Nyx had said.

"Congratulations, Aphrodite! You're now a new fledgling!" She took a pocket mirror out of her purse and handed it to me. I flipped it open and saw myself in the reflection. Only this version of me had a brand new outline of a crescent moon in between my eyebrows.

I'm not sure exactly when I started crying out of happiness, but it was somewhere between when I saw myself in the mirror, and when we opened the door back into the cafeteria. I was totally overjoyed. This couldn't be real.

As we approached the table we had been sitting at – which was now full of literally everyone. Darius, Stark, Damien, Jack, Erin, Shaunee, Neferet, Duantia and Natalia all turned to greet us at once. But when Zoey and I stood at the end of the table, I lifted my palm to my forehead and wiped, knowing that nothing would happen to my new crescent. Darius was the first one up. He sprinted around the table and picked me up in a big bear hug. We kissed and hugged for what seemed like forever. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey explaining everything to Stark, Neferet and Duantia. They all seemed thrilled, and were smiling happily.

I can't believe it. I'm a fledgling again! But some part of me, deep down inside, was screaming at me to stop being happy. It was telling me that what just happened was impossible.

"You can't just ask to me marked…" I whispered to myself softly.

**Okay guys, I know it was an uber-long chapter, but if you've made it this far then congratulations!! Aphrodite's now a 'fledgling' again for the moment. **

**P.S My friend Grace's grandpa just died. Sad face! He was so sweet. Please think happy thoughts and send them to him!!! Thank you. **

**P.P.S The Animal Welfare League in Australia just recently had a huge fire, destroying ALL of the food my friends and I raised for the animals there. WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?! We spent forever RAISING THAT FOOD AND MONEY!!!! **

**~Love Nyx's special fledgling~ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey alien-like-earthlings!! I would like to send a **_**special**_** thanks to my first three reviewers!**

**Total Obsessive Bookworm: Thanks so much for the nice review!!**

**LoV YA ShAnE: Thanks for reviewing so much!!**

**8D Kayla 8D: Thanks so much that's really sweet!!!**

**Ok yer I know that all of u hav loads of reviews but still!!**

**Please review it makes me smile!! :D**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Zoey_

Jeesh! Aphrodite and Darius 'celebrate' forever! I mean, I'm happy for her and all, but still. Couldn't they find a room?! I glanced over to them and made a disgusted face. Turning to Stark, I said, "Ew. Do you agree they should go somewhere private?" He looked at Aphrodite and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. I mean, when I kiss you, it's always in private!" He smiled his cocky grin at me and took my hand. "Oh, yeah, that's what I was going to ask you! Just how exactly did Aphrodite get her mark back?"

I sighed but explained it. Again. "Stark, I've already told you! We asked for Nyx's help, and she came. Turned out she already knew – somehow – what we were going to ask, and said yes. Aphrodite had _no_ idea what was going on, so I had to explain it to her then and there, in front of Nyx!" Stark hit himself over the head.

"Right, right. Sorry! Oh yeah! I'm so getting some of that pie!" He kissed my forehead and practically threw himself at the new pile of food that was placed on the table in front of us. Shaking my head, I turned around to find Stevie Rae bounding towards me.

"Z! Ohmygood_ness_!" She gasped for air and spoke, "I have so much to tell you, follow me. Oh, and you might want to smile in anticipation. It's great news!" I did what she said, and followed her to the room I was sharing with Stark. When I closed the door behind me, she burst into a deep explanation.

"Okay, okay, okay! Ready?" She asked, and then continued with no answer, "Well anyway, guess what? I was walking with Dallas after I apologized to him, for doesn't-really-matter reasons, and when we came in here… long story short, Aphrodite has her mark back!" She bounced up and down on the bed, but stopped when she saw my smile fade quickly.

"Stevie Rae, you took me all the way here to tell me _that_?! I'm the one who made it happen!" She looked at me sadly, but then realized the bright side of things.

"Dear goddess what did you just say? _You made it happen_? How in the world…?" she trailed off and I replied without hesitation.

"Well Aphrodite didn't know what I was doing, so I had to tell her in front of Nyx, so she couldn't pull out. It worked, and Nyx said yes, then she kissed her forehead and her mark was back!" I kept the details to a minimum. I had already told people a gazillion times.

"Well done, Z!" She jumped off the bed to hug me, and stepped back to look me in the eye. "I think we should go home. I don't like it here, it's way too hot for me, even at night time. Would be for Stark, too, but he just doesn't want to cause a fuss. Plus, we haven't heard from Kalona, and if he does return, we have Neferet!" She had a point. I tapped my finger on my chin while I thought. She was right. It was that simple. We could go home! We all knew we wanted to.

"Okay, you're right. We'll leave tomorrow night. Or morning in a way, so I'll go tell the others!"

_Zoey_

"Ah, hell!" I said as I turned to face Stark the following night/morning. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew it was right.

"You have to call his parents, Zoey! Heath would have wanted his parents to know before anyone else."

"I can't do it! Neferet?" I called out to Neferet, who was helping the apparently tiny Natalia on the Tulsa House of Night's private jet.

"Yes Zoey?" She answered, jogging over to where Stark and I were standing.

"Do I have to call Heaths parents?" She sighed and took my hand.

"I won't make you do that, Zoey. I will call the Lucks' on everyone's behalf." She pulled me into a motherly hug, and I could feel in my gut that she was the person she had been when I had first met her again.

"Thank you, Neferet. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Stark frowned at me, but took me from Neferet and together (hand in hand) we boarded the plane home.

_Neferet_

I had never been so happy in my life, ever before. I was so glad that Zoey and her friends had finally forgiven me for my stupid mistakes. Even thinking of Kalona and the horrible feeling he emits makes me shiver. I absolutely _detested _him.

I picked up my mobile and punched in the number of the Lucks' from my little piece of paper. I was standing on the steps to the plane, while everyone inside got their seats and everything organized. The phone started ringing, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Heath's mother answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She chimed cheerily. Poor thing.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Luck?" I didn't have to fake my sad voice, I felt utterly terrible.

"Yes it is, who may you be?"

"My name is Neferet, from Tulsa's House of Night. I believe your son, Heath, came with us to Venice for a school trip. Am I correct?" I followed the story Zoey had told me Heath's parents knew, trying hard myself not to cry. I was just about to tell parents about the death of their children, and at such an early age!

"Yes, it is! Where's my baby? Can you put him on?" Her voice was in full panic moment now, and I took the plunge quickly, before I could back out.

"I am so very, very, very sorry Mrs. Luck, but I am afraid your son met a bad experience by a person who was stalking the school. They followed us everywhere, and when Heath accidentally did something that aggravated them, he…" I trailed off. What could I say?

There was silence on the other end of the phone, until she screamed for her husband to come downstairs to the phone. She repeated the story Zoey, Stark and I had made up, and then almost instantly it sunk in and they began to weep. When neither of them went back to the phone, I took the hint and hung up.

I cried silently to myself as I climbed the last stairs to the plane.

**I know it was sad but completely necessary, I mean seriously! How are they gonna tell Heath's parents?!!?!**

**Also, in the next chapter, you'll get to meet Brooke and Lissarillia! Now come on… click that lil' green button… It's calling you!! Woooooooooooooooo!!! "Come click on me!!" *freaky ghost voice :D***

**Also, I just recently bought the book the Summoning, by Kelley Armstrong. Has any1 read it? Do you like it??**

**Luv NSF**

**:D xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna be uber nice and update twice in one day!! JUST for you!! Plus I really want you guys to meet Brooke, she's really entertaining. Just WAIT until you find out who she's working for!!!!!!!!!! Lol 8^D p.s I 4got to mention in the story… oops!.... Kalona is now **_**trapped **_**by water, just like he was trapped by earth. Oops,,, I swear I put that in!!! :P**

**Okay, here's the story:**

_Zoey_

It had been two days since we returned to the House of Night. No one was under Kalona's spell anymore, and everyone was really friendly to everyone, including Neferet, Stark and I. Even Becca smiled and said 'hi' to us. It had been all really nice so far, and I loved the fact that it all felt like it did before I even started to have my suspicions about Neferet.

Stark silenced my internal blabbing with a sharp arrow flashing past my head. With a loud yelp I jumped back and gawked at Stark.

"_Why_ did you do that?!" I asked him stubbornly as I looked back at where the arrow had stuck to the tree behind me. I turned back to Stark and saw him with a cocky grin on his face.

"I wanted to wake you up from what you call 'thinking.'" He made air quotes with his fingers when he said 'thinking,' and gestured towards the arrow. I stormed over to the tree, ripped the arrow out of it, and snapped it in half. Stark made a sarcastic gasping sound and came over to apologize.

"Sorry, Zoey!" He said as he pulled me into a hug. I was just about to lean up to kiss him when someone cleared their throat behind us. I whirled myself around and saw Lissarillia, a small Spanish girl who was marked just before I was. She was standing next to a girl I hadn't seen before, and smiling widely at me.

"Hi Zoey! Hi Stark! It's great to see you back here!" Lissarillia bowed respectfully to me, and gave a flirty smile to Stark. I looked down at our hands that were entwined, and when she followed my gaze, she instantly apologized.

"Oh, goddess, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She insisted. I shrugged indifferently and turned to the other girl.

"So who's this Lissarillia?" I asked politely. Stark smiled down at me, and I squeezed his hand, telling him to wait until later.

"Oh, right, oops! Uh, this is Brooke; she just transferred here from the Sydney House of Night, in Australia. She arrived today!" I looked at Brooke. I mean, _really looked_. Something was off about her. She had black hair that was in a glossy black bob, and she had dark, almost black, eyes, that seemed guarded and secretive. She wasn't tall, but not short either. She was wearing a short black dress with no straps, and tall black stiletto boots.

"So I just wanted to introduce her to you," Lissarillia continued, "since you're the fledgling High Priestess in training and all. Oh, and Stark, I know some people hate your affinity, but I think it's really cool!" I saw her look at the broken arrow in my hands and giggle. "What happened here?!" Stark smiled at me.

"I shot an arrow to the tree, but apparently she didn't like it!" He spoke in a fake hurt voice and I bumped him with my waist, grinning. Lissarillia laughed and waved her hands at Brooke.

"Well anyway, this is Brooke."

"Hi…. Zoey?" She said innocently. Way too innocently if you ask me.

"Yeah, it's Zoey!" Stark said enthusiastically, before I could reply to Brooke, and I smiled at him again.

Brooke snorted. "Wow, that Aphrodite girl was right. You guys verbally flirt so much!" She said, waving the thought away as if it meant nothing. That little…

"Yeah, you're right, we do!" I said as sweetly as I could manage. I could feel Starks confused look on my face, but I was too focused to meet it. I stared intently at Brooke, mentally calling the five elements to me. _Wind, go to Brooke and mess up that fake hair of hers!_ I yelled in my mind.

Sure enough, a strong wind soon came and blew all of Brooke's hair up and around her face. She screamed in fright and ran for cover, though Zoey and Stark knew that wouldn't do anything. When my senses came back, I let the elements depart and smiled apologetically to Brooke.

"Sorry, Brooke. I have a short temper at the moment. I'm not really sure why. Sorry!"

"What the hell happened?" She yelled at me. I could tell I was looking at her like she was crazy, but I couldn't change my expression.

"Everyone knows, Brooke, even those kids in Canada have heard my stories! I have an affinity for all the five elements…" I trailed off. Surly she knew me! Everyone does! (Not that I like it…)

Brooke's expression was one of pure shock, but she stood up and brushed her shoulders off, then lifted her chin, regaining her composure. "Yeah, right. Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"How long did you say you've been marked?" I prompted. There was something about her. Something weird…

"I didn't!" She answered too quickly. "But I've been marked for five years, I think."

I nodded knowingly. _So, _I thought to myself,_ She'd experience bloodlust then… ha! Well we'll see won't we?!_ In one swift movement, I slashed a small cut in Stark's arm so that it bled, blocking the sweet scent from my nose, and pushed his arm up near Brooke's face. Her expression was a mask of disgust.

"Oh, what the hell are you doing?! You poor thing… Stark, right? Why did she cut you?! Ouch! Let me help you!" Brooke lifted a band aid out of her purse and tried to put it on Starks wrist, but when her skin met his, he gasped in surprise and pulled his arm back. I looked at him, and knew he understood what I had been doing. _Why hadn't she been tempted?!_

He gave me a look, and shoved his arm under my mouth. I traced the line of my fingernail mark with my tongue, and it almost instantly closed over. There was a trace of blood on my bottom lip, and I licked it up quickly, winking at Stark. When I faced Brooke again, she was freely gawking at me and Stark.

"What?" I asked innocently, "I thought you'd like a little taste of the best blood, since you're a sixth former and all, I thought you'd experience bloodlust…" I shrugged, nodded to Lissarillia, took Starks hand and headed for the girls' dorm.

_Stark_

"So did you feel it too?" I asked Zoey urgently. I had gotten this feeling about that Brooke girl. What does Zoey call it? Oh, right… A Vamp's intuition. Huh. Nyx had told her it would never lead her wrong… Huh again.

"Yes, Stark! For the millionth time!" Zoey threw her hands in the air and fell on her bed in exhaustion.

"Well, Zoey, I'm serious! That Brooke girl has real issues. Did you see her with my blood?! It didn't faze her at all! I mean, my blood psyches you out all the time!" I was obviously joking, but Zoey still frowned at me and pulled me onto the bed beside her.

**Hmmmmmm, what will happen?? I don't know!! (well I do actually… cos I've already written it… but unlike I'm gonna update again!!! Hee hee The next chapter includes some angry Erik, some feisty Zoey, and some Zoey and Stark luuuuurrrrrving!!! Okay… stay tuned!!!**

**Luv NSF **

**:D xxx**


End file.
